Vandor
*Montañas |agua= |interes=*Depósito Imperial Crispin *Espaciopuerto de Corubalni *Gran Roca *La Cabaña *Montañas de Iridio *Monte Redolava *Monte Vastadon *Paso de Corubalni *Ruta Spinnaker |flora=Árbol de resina de Vandor |fauna=*Kod'yok *Luftgriff |especies= |otrasespecies= |idioma= |gobierno= |poblacion= |gentilicio= |ciudades=Fuerte YpsoEntertainment Weekly's The Ultimate Guide to Han Solo |imports= |exports= |afiliacion=Imperio Galáctico}} Vandor, también conocido como Vandor-1 o ID 53-80, era un planeta fronterizo frío en el sector Sloo del Borde Medio de la galaxia. A pesar de estar escasamente asentado, el Imperio Galáctico tenía una presencia creciente en el mundo. Fuerte Ypso era una aldea en una montaña ubicada en Vandor. Descripción left|thumb|230px|El paisaje nevado de Vandor. Siendo un planeta frío y montañoso ubicado en el sector Sloo del Borde Medio, Vandor, a veces era conocido como Vandor-1 o ID 53-80. El planeta terrestre orbitaba al menos una estrella, con sus años de duración de 435 días, teniendo dos lunas, una atmósfera respirable, y un diámetro de 12,500 kilómetros. Los kod'yok eran una especie no inteligente que deambulaban por las llanuras de Vandor, y los luftgriffs eran otras criaturas encontradas en el mundo. Historia Luego de que soldados de asalto Imperiales capturaran la nave de Lando Calrissian, el Halcón Milenario, la tomaron para confiscarla en Vandor. Una semana después, Calrissian y la droide L3-37 llegaron a Vandor, descubriendo la ubicación del Halcón. Planeando rescatar su nave, Calrissian decidió esperar su tiempo jugando un juego de sabacc en la Cabaña, utilizando los créditos que había recibido al completar una misión reciente.Lando - Double or Nothing 5 Al mismo tiempo, Tobias Beckett y su equipo también habían llegado a Vandor para llevar a cabo un atraco en un tren conveyex Imperial, a fin de adquirir coaxium para Dryden Vos y el Alba Escarlata. Fueron asistidos por Han Solo y Chewbacca, quienes habían escapado de Mimban en el transporte remolcador acorazado Y-45 robado de Beckett. El atraco finalmente fracasó debido a la interferencia de los Jinetes de las Nubes de Enfys Nest, que también intentaban robar el coaxium, lo que llevó a Solo a soltar la carga para salvar a los sobrevivientes del equipo de Beckett. Después de que el yate Primera Luz de Vos viajara a Vandor para encontrarse personalmente con Beckett, su equipo planeó una segunda misión a Kessel para que pudieran obtener coaxium para reemplazar la carga perdida durante el atraco. Al necesitar una nave que fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer el Corredor de Kessel, el equipo visitó la Cabaña, donde se encontraron con Calrissian. En el asentamiento, Solo se unió a un juego de sabacc contra Calrissian, con la esperanza de ganar el Halcón Milenario. Sin embargo, el engaño de Calrissian llevó a Solo a perder contra él, pero finalmente aceptó llevar al equipo de Beckett a Kessel a bordo de su nave. Habitantes Vandor estaba escasamente asentado, era carente de infraestructura tecnológica que estaba presente en otros mundos. Sin embargo, el Imperio Galáctico había comenzado a tener presencia en Vandor, transportando carga a través de las montañas del planeta con trenes conveyex. Lugares El terreno de Vandor estaba formado por varias montañas, incluyendo el Monte Vastadon, el Monte Redolava y las Montañas de Iridio, que contenían el Depósito Imperial Crispin. El planeta también fue el hogar de la aldea Fuerte Ypso, que contenía la Cabaña, un puerto con una sala de juego y una arena de lucha contra droides. Otros lugares en Vandor incluyen la Gran Roca, el Paso de Corubalni, el Espaciopuerto de Corubalni, y la Ruta Spinnaker. Entre bastidores Vandor fue creado para la [[Serie antológica de Star Wars|película de Star Wars]] de 2018 Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars. Las primeras imágenes del planeta se mostraron en el spot televisivo «Big Game» del Super Bowl lanzado el 4 de febrero de 2018. Más tarde se identificó como Vandor-1, un planeta que se mencionó por primera vez en Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo, un libro de consulta de 2003 para el ahora juego de rol de ''Star Wars'' Leyendas.Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo En Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial, Vandor se sitúa en el Borde Medio, y no en los Mundos del Núcleo. Las inspiraciones iniciales para la apariencia de Vandor en Han Solo provienen arte del Oeste Americano por el pintor de finales del siglo XIX Frederic Remington, particularmente la pintura de 1906 A Taint on the Wind y el ilustrador del siglo XX Robert McGinnis. Otra inspiración para Vandor fueron los espléndidos paisajes del Oeste Americano por los pintores del siglo XX Frederick Church y Albert Bierstadt.The Art of Solo: A Star Wars Story El entorno de Vandor fue diseñado para evocar el paisaje de las montañas rocosas del sur de Colorado, según lo previsto por el guionista Jon Kasdan, quien creía que encajaba con la sensación del espacio occidental que él y el equipo de la película trataron de evocar. Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 2'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 5'' * *''Star Wars Adventures: Tales from Vader's Castle 3'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' * Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Lugares de Vandor Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas del sector Sloo Categoría:Planetas glaciales Categoría:Planetas rocosos